


Bringer of Darkness

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Vader discovers an intruder on his flagship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringer of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge 'crossed swords' on alt.drwho.creative.

Lord Vader advanced slowly, his lightsaber pointed at the oddly dressed stranger.

"Whoever you are," he hissed, "you are a fool to attempt sabotage on my flagship." He strode closer, his attention fixed on his captive. "The Force is strong in you, it seems. If you are indeed a Jedi, then you may die facing me in combat. If not, I shall proceed to remove your limbs, one by one."

The other shrugged, and produced a stubby metal cylinder from his pocket. Hefting it experimentally in his hand, he assumed a fighting stance and pressed a stud on the device.

The effect was instantaneous. Stygian darkness enveloped the entire area, and the soft humming of the air recyclers was abruptly muted. In the absolute blackness a muffled series of thuds could be heard as the Dark Lord of the Sith, his cybernetic enhancements suddenly deactivated, collapsed to the floor.

An everlasting match flared in the dark.

"Electron localization adjuster," the Minister of Chance remarked to no-one in particular. He stepped over his fallen opponent. "Decreases conductivity in metals by a few orders of magnitude. What did he think this is, the middle ages? Only girls fight with swords these days."


End file.
